Sora in Trouble
An hour later, the princesses had just now arrived at Larxene's castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside of the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw Kamek on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as Kamek patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Jeanette peeked out to see him leaving. Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into Iggy, who didn't notice them. Iggy was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Princesses then went in a different direction, but then ran into Lemmy, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the Koopalings, the Koopa Bros., Kamek, and the Parakoopas dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Larxene succeeded on her curse. Then the princesses noticed Larxene was sitting on her throne, petting Muttley's back. "What a pity Prince Sora can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Larxene said to Muttley. "All is said and done, my queen!" replied Muttley. Then Larxene got up as she and Muttley walked off to the dungeon as the princesses quietly followed them. Soon, Larxene reached the door to Sora's cell and unlocked it, and she and Muttley went inside. Sora was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. When he heard Larxene coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Larxene approached the Keyblade Bearer. "Oh come now, Prince Sora. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Larxene. At the same time, the princesses appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Larxene used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Namine was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King Phillip's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Namine. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same Intergalactic girl, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent sunshine in her hair, eyes the color of the deepest sea. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Larxene, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Sora as an old Keyblade Bearer leaving Larxene's castle. But yet, Larxene's voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Larxene. Then Sora angrily tried to get at Larxene, but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Larxene just laughed evilly. Rapunzel charged toward Larxene in anger as she said, "Why, you mean..." But the German girl was held back by Jeanette. Muttley then noticed that Rapunzel was speaking and turned towards the window. "Who's that?" asked the dog, looking around. But didn't see the hidden princesses. "It must be my imagination." Muttley shrugged. "Come, my pet." said Larxene, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and Muttley began to leave. But before they did, Larxene stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Sora's cell. Outside, Larxene locked the door and turned to Muttley. "For the first time in fourteen years, I shall sleep well." said the female member of Organization XIII. "Indeed you shall, my queen. You shall indeed." Muttley replied. As Larxene and Muttley walked away, Muttley suspiciously looked back, knowing that someone was there. "Now there is something you don't see every day." said the dog. Jeanette peeked out from their hiding spot and saw Larxene going to her chamber to sleep. Then the princesses moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Jeanette said, "Shh, no time to explain." Then she and Anna started zapping Sora's chains as Rapunzel worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Sora was free, he started to move, but Jeanette stopped him for a moment. "Wait, prince Sora," she said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Jeanette's wand, a shining red shield appeared in Sora's right hand. "And this mighty sword of truth". Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Sora's left hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." said Jeanette. Then she, Anna, Rapunzel, and Sora began to make their way outside the cell, but Muttley was waiting for them. When they got out, Muttley screamed, "Kill that Keyblade Bearer and those three princesses! ATTACK!!!" Then he ran off. The princesses and Sora started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that Muttley had brought the Koopalings, Koopa Bros., Kamek, and Parakoopas downstairs as they charged at Sora. Sora and the Princesses ran in the other direction. At a window, Sora fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Sora then jumped out the window with the fairlines following him. Danny was locked in a cage when he saw them. Sora immediately went over, unlocked the cage, and brought him out. Then Sora climbed onto his back. "We can't! They'll shoot us when you try to run!" said Sora. Then the Koopa Bros. from above dropped large rocks down at him. Jeanette cried, "Sora, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, the Koopalings pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the Keyblade Bearer. Once again, Jeanette intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Sora and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, Kamek and the Parakoopas poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Jeanette turned the oil into a rainbow. Muttley then started to run towards Larxene's tower to wake his master. "Larxene! Larxene, wake up! They're getting away! They're not dead anymore!" he called. But Muttley was followed by Rapunzel when she noticed. Rapunzel tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped Muttley, turning the dog into stone just outside Larxene's door. "That'll teach you!" said Rapunzel. Then she went back to the others. "Don't leave me here! I'm coming!" Larxene had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Larxene. Then she turned to Muttley and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that Muttley had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Sora, Jeanette, Anna, Rapunzel, and Danny escaping. "No! No!" said Larxene. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs